Au bon endroit, au bon moment
by fausta88
Summary: Miranda a renoncé à trouver son âme-soeur quand celle-ci apparait.


Au bon endroit, au bon moment

Par smhfiction

Traduit par Fausta88, décembre 2018.

Miranda a renoncé à trouver son âme sœur quand celle-ci la trouve.

Pour le concours Mirandy year of Fun and Frolic.

Sujet : Ame sœur.

Cela avait été une longue semaine et Miranda ne voulait plus qu′une seule chose, rentrer chez elle et se détendre. Parfois, même l'incompétence de son équipe la surprenait. Elle se frotta l'arête du nez et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lignes noires qui ornaient son poignet. Avec un soupir de dégoût, elle tira sur sa manche pour les recouvrir, tourna sa chaise et regarda le ciel de New York.

Quand elle était jeune et alors que tous ses amis recevaient leur marque d'âme-sœur, elle avait été impatiente de recevoir la sienne. Les années étaient passées et les moqueries de ses amis s'étaient dissipées. Miranda s'était résignée au fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Ce n'était pas du jamais vu, mais c'était quand même rare. Et comme toute sa famille avait une marque, elle en était devenue la brebis galeuse.

Elle avait la vingtaine bien tassée quand elle avait reçu sa marque. Elle avait été si choquée qu'elle avait passé des heures à contempler les mots avant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. On recevait la marque à treize ans ou quand son âme-sœur naissait. C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'elle avait été ébahie de découvrir que son âme-sœur venait de naître alors qu'elle-même avait vingt-cinq ans. A partir de ce jour-là, elle décida de croquer la vie à pleines dents, en sachant bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais la vie qu'elle aurait voulu avec son âme-sœur.

Dans quel monde une personne plus jeune de vingt-cinq ans voudrait vivre avec elle. Alors, elle avait vécu. Elle avait été mariée deux fois et elle avait divorcé deux fois, mais elle avait eu deux merveilleuses filles d'une de ces unions ratées. A la fin, les deux hommes avaient rencontré leur âme-sœur. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était que temporaire pour eux, mais elle avait espéré que les hommes l'aiment assez pour rester, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Cela avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie quand ses deux filles avaient reçu leur marque un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Elles au moins auraient la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui les compléterait, pas comme leur mère. Elle n'était pas si naïve au point de croire qu'une âme-sœur bouleverserait sa vie, mais elle avait toujours senti que quelque chose lui manquait et elle savait que son âme-sœur occuperait ce vide.

Elle remonta sa manche une fois de plus et lança un regard furieux aux mots écrits.

Ecoutez, ma petite dame, il me faut votre autographe.

Miranda grimaça en pensant à toutes les possibilités qui pourraient exister pour que ces mots puissent être prononcés. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'un quelconque fan égocentrique soit son âme-sœur. Cependant, cela lui faciliterait les choses pour l'ignorer. Il y avait des moments où elle voulait la trouver et d'autres où sa vie lui convenait bien.

Miranda eut soudain marre de ses pensées morbides et se leva, rassembla les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait et sortit de son bureau d′un pas décidé. Karen, sa seconde assistante, sauta sur ses pieds et attrappa manteau et sac et l′informa que Roy l′attendait déjà.

A la maison, elle fut assaillie par ses deux filles. " Les filles, s′il vous plaît. Une à la fois. "

Cassidy prit une grande inspiration. " J′ai rencontré mon âme-sœur aujourd′hui. " Elle avait tellement d′énergie qu′elle en sautait sur place.

" C'est super, n'est-ce pas, Maman ? " interjeta Caroline.

Miranda les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras, tellement heureuse pour Cassidy. " Venez. Installons-nous et tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter, Cassidy. Caroline, je suis sûre que ce sera bientôt ton tour. "

Caroline serra sa mère plus fort. " Je ne m′inquiète pas. Tu n′as pas encore rencontré ton âme-sœur et regarde comme tu es formidable. "

Cette nuit-là, Miranda remercia le ciel que Cassidy n'ait pas à souffrir comme elle et elle pria que Caroline rencontre bientôt son âme-sœur.

Pour on ne sait quelque raison, Miranda se réveilla de bonne humeur ce vendredi matin et prit un agréable petit-déjeuner avec ses filles avant qu′elles ne se séparent avec une promesse de Miranda d'une pizza au dîner

Sa bonne humeur s′éapora quand elle arriva au bureau et qu′une douzaine d′urgences l′attendaient de pied ferme.

Elle arracha l′aspirine des mains de Kathy et l′avala avec son café. Elle espérait que son mal de crâne n′allait pas empirer. La dernière chose qu′elle voulait, c′était de faire cette réunion, mais elle était assise là, à écouter leurs jérémiades. Elle croisa le regard de Nigel et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait prendre la parole quand un brouhaha attira leur attention. Miranda n′était pas inquiète, elle était sûre que Emily pouvait gérer cela, mais après quelques minutes, les voix commencèrent à s′élever.

" Ecoutez, je me fiche de qui vous êtes, " dit une voix d femme inconnue. " Je n′ai pas besoin de votre signature, il faut que ce soit la sienne. "

Miranda filtra la voix de Emily et se concentra sur la voix de l′autre femme. Celle-ci était grande, avec des cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue de cheval et elle portait une casquette brune, avec les mots Livraison Sachs écrits sur le devant. Elle portait un short noir et un t-shirt brun avec ces mêmes mots. Les bottes étaient hideuses, mais Miranda comprenait le principe de la tenue de travail. Quand cette femme se tourna vers elle et que leurs regards yeux se croisèrent, Miranda en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Miranda sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras et elle déglutit, effrayée d′espérer que ce soit cela. Le moment qu′elle attendait tant.

La femme soupira et la montra du doigt en s′adressant à Emily. " C′est d′elle dont j′ai besoin ? "

Emily essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais elle la repoussa et entra dans le bureau de Miranda. Elle était déjà énervée et Miranda essaya sans succès de ne pas sourire quand elle prit la parole.

" Ecoutez, ma petite dame, il me faut votre autographe " dit-elle en tendant son porte-bloc et ce qui ressemblait à une enveloppe contenant un dossier.

Parmi tous les scénarii auxquels elle avait pensé, un service de livraison n′en faisait pas partie. Miranda prit une longue inspiration et prononça les mots qu′elle espérait écrits sur le poignet de cette femme, même si l′idée d′une relation avec elle était absolument ridicule.

"Ah, c'est comme ça." Au moment où ces paroles quittaient sa bouche, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et l'instant d'après, un sourire éclatait sur son visage.

"Cette réunion est terminée," dit Miranda sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour vider la pièce, Nigel fermant la porte derrière lui pour les laisser seules.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers elle, posa ses affaires sur le bureau et lui tendit la main. "Andrea Sachs, mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy."

Ce fut le moment que Miranda avait toujours attendu et il lui sembla irréel. Ce qui lui sembla bien réel, ce fut la chaleur de la main de Andrea qui enveloppa la sienne. "Andrea." Le moment d'après, elle sentit son bras tiré et elle se retrouva tout près de la jeune femme.

"Miranda, est-ce que vous me trouveriez trop hardie de vous inviter à dîner ?" demanda Andrea.

"Je ne pense pas..."

"Non," dit Andrea. "Ne pensez pas. Dîner. Vous et moi. Ce soir."

Cette fille était effrontée, Miranda lui accordait cela volontiers. "Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à mes filles que nous allions avoir de la pizza ce soir. Cassidy a rencontré son âme-sœur hier."

Le sourire de Andrea s'atténua. "Etes-vous en couple ?"

Miranda se passa la langue sur les lèvres. "Non."

Andrea sourit de plus belle, si c'était encore possible. "Bien, alors on dirait que nous aurons deux choses à célébrer. Vous avez le dîner avec vos enfants ce soir et demain soir, dîner avec moi."

Le regard plein d'espoir sur son visage aida Miranda à dissiper quelques soucis. "Etes-vous sûre ? Il faut que vous soyez sûre."

Andrea se mordilla les lèvres. "Tous mes amis ont rencontré leur âme-sœur et je me sentais seule et isolée. Croyez-moi, je suis sûre."

"Mon âge."

"Me dérange pas."

"J'ai divorcé deux fois et j'ai deux enfants."

"Jamais été mariée. J'adore les gosses."

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, Miranda le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette femme qui l'appelait.

Andrea glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. "Miranda, je t'ai attendue si longtemps."

Miranda ferma les yeux, les ouvrant rapidement quand elle sentit Andrea se coller contre son corps. "Oh Andrea. Pas aussi longtemps que je t'ai attendue."


End file.
